


The Djinn and The Winchester

by Dazeventura6



Series: Spencer Reid Finds Himself [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: AU: Supernatural, Angst, CM Bang, Cliffhangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer's migraines are getting worse. He has been visiting doctors and specialists with no results. A chance meeting with an old friend following a case in Miami, however, may provide some answers...to questions he never thought to ask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the season 6 episode Corazon of Criminal minds and just before the season finale of Season 2 in Supernatural. For my purposes I'm ignoring logical timelines and canon and making Spencer 26 and Sam a couple of years older.   
>  I'm hoping to make a series of this but when the next installment will be I have no idea because RL is a little crazy right now.  
> Special thanks to Susspencer and GhostInTheBAU for betaing and keeping me coherent.  
> Also thanks to JillyJames for the lovely artwork.

Spencer's head was killing him. As much as he loved his BAU family he did not want to go hang out with them at some club with loud music, he was just dying to get home and take a couple of aspirin and go to bed. He was so done with this headache, hopefully it would be gone by morning. Shrugging off a determined Morgan with excuses and ignoring the concerned looks from the rest of his team, he walked towards the train station. The headache had been dogging him for the past day and he had really had enough of the pain. Strangely, he hadn't had a single craving for Dilaudid in spite of the severity of the pain; it was the only thing he could find to be thankful for in the midst of all the pain. In fact, he hadn't had a craving in a really long time, not since before he was infected with anthrax, if he didn't know better, he would say he had been cured of his addiction. But that was impossible, addictions couldn't be cured.

As he undressed, before getting in bed, he suddenly noticed a blue glow in his hand and what looked like tattoos seemingly appearing along with the glow. They disappeared, just as suddenly as they appeared. Great, now he was hallucinating. This was really not looking good for him. Silently vowing to himself that he would make an appointment with the doctor at the earliest, if the headache wasn't gone by morning, he crawled into bed. Sleep came swiftly, but was filled with dreams of glowing blue eyes and tattooed skin. Waking up, Spencer found himself thinking about his father for the first time in years, the vague memories of his dreams seemed to be about seeing his father with glowing blue eyes and tattoos. This was really strange, since he didn't believe that his father had ever had tattoos or glowing blue eyes. Brushing it off, as just another strange dream, he stumbled into the bathroom and looked up into the mirror, to see his eyes glowing blue like in the dream. He staggered backward, scared by this new hallucination and found himself staring into his familiar hazel orbs.

The genius quickly walked into the bedroom to find his phone and dialed his doctor to get the earliest appointment he could get. Luckily, they had an opening for later in the morning. Breathing a sigh of relief, that he would finally have some answers, Spencer quickly dressed and got ready for work. He called Hotch and told him he would be in late, as he had a doctor's appointment brushing off his boss's concern and saying it was nothing serious, just a checkup for new glasses that he had forgotten about. The headache was like someone was sticking hot pokers in his eyes and he found himself hoping that there was something physically wrong with him, that the doctors could fix and not the first signs of schizophrenia. Praying to all the gods he didn't believe in he called a cab and popping more aspirin he walked out of the apartment.

The doctor's office was too bright and even the muted sounds seemed to be grating to his aching head. He gritted his teeth and managed to get through all the scans and tests they put him through. The doctors and nurses being quite shocked by the fact that he had managed to live with the pain for so long. Their sympathy, while nice was not what he wanted, so Spencer fled as soon as he was able, after being told he could have the results in a few days. When he got into work, he found everyone already in the briefing room waiting for him. He felt bad for how short he was with Morgan, when he asked a simple question, but the pain seemed to be getting worse by the minute and he just wanted something else to focus on, so he wouldn't have to think about what might be going on with him.

Trying to keep his headache a secret from his extremely observant teammates was not easy, but he tried even though he knew that they all had some inkling that he wasn't well. He just hoped that he would be able to get through this case before they demanded answers. The heat and humidity of Miami didn't seem to be helping with his headache and even the sunglasses were not very helpful with the bright sunshine. He really wished Hotch had let him stay in the cool of the police station this time, instead he was out with Morgan talking to someone about the victim and strange voodoo rituals. He really really just wanted the pain to end.

The constant throbbing behind his eyes was making him want to just sit in a cool dark corner, curled into a ball with his hands pressed to his skull. The genius was being pushed almost beyond even his high tolerance for pain. He didn't know how much longer he could be at work without collapsing. He was however determined to do the best he could for as long as possible. It didn't help that the case just kept getting stranger and creepier the longer it went on.

Taking a break to splash some water on his face, he was again startled by the appearance of the glowing blue eyes and tattoos, this time on his face as he stared into the mirror in horror. He blinked and they were gone, shuddering at the thought that he might be slowly losing his mind, he went back to his team to continue working the case.

Being in the interrogation room with the suspect, when he went into a trance was surreal, since he seemed to understand what he was saying and he had no idea how he could understand it. Suppressing all his fears as much as he could, he continued with the interrogation as close to normal as he could even though he could see that Hotch suspected something was very wrong with him.

When they finally caught up to the deranged professor, he found that he could easily overpower the man even though he had a gun. He didn't know what to attribute his newfound strength to other than adrenaline. Walking out of the crime scene, he walked around the corner into an alleyway, where he sank to the ground pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes in an effort to alleviate his headache. He heard running footsteps and looking up he saw a man running towards him and then suddenly disappear into thin air just as two more men rounded the corner obviously chasing the first man. He stared in shock at the place where he had disappeared, sure that he really was losing his mind when he realized that the taller of the two men was familiar. He knew him from somewhere. The men walked towards him slowing their pace when they couldn't find their quarry. As they approached Spencer realized where he recognized the man from.

"Sam?" He asked faintly, not sure if this was real or just another hallucination.

"Spencer?" The tall brunette replied staring at him, surprise and recognition all over his face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Spencer faltered still staring at the two men in disbelief. If he had to hallucinate, then he supposed two handsome men one of whom had been his crush from when he had been at Caltech was better than strange disappearing tattoos. Not that he had ever gotten up the courage to say anything to the man. They had not even really been friends, more like distant acquaintances, due to having a couple of mutual friends, but he remembered a feeling of comfort and safety he had had whenever he had been in Sam’s company.

" We- we were just looking around the area…..on holiday you might say," Sam said exchanging a telling glance with the man with him.

"Ummm this is my brother Dean." He continued introducing the other man who gave him a perfunctory wave while still looking around the alley as though he expected something to pop out at them any minute.

"So Spencer what brings you to Miami?" Sam asked trying to make conversation despite his brother's impatience to keep moving.

"Oh, my team and I came here on a case. I joined the FBI after college" Spencer said gesturing towards the cop cars and milling police officers wrapping up the scene.  

As soon as he mentioned his job and the brothers noticed the cops nearby he saw they got really uncomfortable and Dean's impatience to leave seemed to increase.

"So did you see the man who ran down this way?" Dean asked looking around impatiently

"I know how this sounds but he umm he just disappeared," Spencer said looking unhappy.

"Dammit, we lost him! Now, what do we do?" Dean muttered under his breath trying to drag Sam away from the genius even though he could see the man staring at the lanky genius.

Sam shrugged his brother off and turned to face Spencer. "Don't mind him he has no manners." He said looking at his brother with a mixture of exasperation and affection.

"So FBI huh? Never would have figured you for that." The tall brunette said as he turned to his brother and continued. "Spence here had two Ph.D.'s before his 18th birthday. So how many is it now three? Four?"

"Just three actually though I do also have a couple of BA's…you know to help with the job," Spencer said trying not to blush at the open admiration in Sam's eyes.

"Wow, just a couple?" Sam teased gently "So what do you do in the FBI?" he asked.

"I joined the BAU.  Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study serial crimes and help local law enforcement wherever we are needed." Spencer said shyly.

"Wow, so you hunt serial killers huh. Human monsters?" Dean said breaking into the conversation looking mildly impressed.

"Yes, all kinds of human monsters. Not just serial killers, arsonists and other serial offenders as well. Basically, we go wherever we are needed and we can help."

Inwardly thinking that it was a lot like their job except with humans Sam smiled at Spencer strangely unwilling to end the conversation. He had always been in awe of the young genius and found that he was still very attracted to the younger man even all these years later. Just then they heard someone calling out to the genius who looked towards the crime scene to find Morgan gesturing him over. Smiling awkwardly at the brothers he quickly pulled out a card and handed it to Sam.

"I'll be in town for another day to wrap up this case. We're staying at the Ramada near the airport. Why don't you call me and we can catch up?" He said even as he made his way over to his teammates.

"Sure. I'll catch you later" Sam said to Spencer's retreating figure.  Spencer waved to acknowledge that he'd heard him and climbed into the SUV with the rest of the team.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, what the hell? You want to hang out with a Fed? Are you nuts? Don't you remember Agent Henrikson?" Dean said as soon as they were alone.  
"But Spencer is different. He's the smartest person I've ever met. He has an IQ of 187 and collects doctorates like they are trading cards. The man is a genius. Besides, the man I knew was sweet and gentle. He was more kid than man then of course. He started at Caltech at 14. I met him a few years later when he was just starting out on his second Ph.D. He is the sweetest most compassionate person I've ever met. I think he would at least hear me out before turning me in if he was thinking about it." Sam stated well aware that he was practically gushing.  
"Whoah…..looks like someone's got a little crush," Dean said smirking at his brother. Sam shoved him in retaliation.  
"I do not!"  
"Yeah, you do. But anyway your sweet gentle kid now hunts serial killers. Which I'll admit is impressive. But he might have changed in the past few years, a job like that changes you, I would think." Dean said looking worriedly at his brother.  
"Maybe it is a bad idea, but I can't help thinking that there's a reason we met again now," Sam said frowning contemplatively.  
"Anyway, we lost the ghost, we should probably head back and see what we can figure out to dust the sucker," Dean said as he walked back the way they had come.  
Sam followed and they got into the car and headed to the motel they were staying at for a few more hours of research.  
A few hours of research on the internet and they finally figured out who the spirit was and where he was buried. Then there was the midnight trip to the cemetery to salt and burn the bones. By the time they were done it was very late and they just about managed to shower quickly to get the grave dust off themselves and collapse exhausted into bed.

  
                                                               **************************************************************************

  
Reid was still in pain and it was getting harder and harder to evade the questioning of his team. He appreciated their concern but he really just wanted to be left alone to his suffering. Prentiss at least seemed to get his reluctance and left him to his misery occasionally giving him little things to keep his mind occupied. They had mostly wrapped up everything by about noon and were getting ready to leave and go to the hotel to pack when Spencer got a call from Sam asking him to meet up for lunch at a diner close by. Deciding on the spur of the moment that taking a few days off to relax might do him some good Spencer went to find Hotch.  
Knocking on Hotch's door he waited for the other man to open it.  
"Hey, I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take a few days off? To clear my head. Stay in Miami for a few more days and catch up with an old friend?" Spencer said walking into the unit chief's room.  
"Sure Reid, I know you have a lot of leave you can take. Why don't you take the rest of the week off and you can always extend it later if you want." Hotch said looking at his youngest team member with concern. He couldn't help but notice that Spencer was still wearing his sunglasses despite being indoors. "I hope you feel better Reid. You know that you only have to ask if you need anything, right?" He continued.  
"Yeah, Hotch don't worry. I'm fine…I will be fine." Spencer said, correcting himself when he caught Hotch's skeptical look.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer quickly left his unit chief's room and headed to the diner. He found Sam there sitting in a booth looking nervous. Wondering what the other man had to be so nervous about he sat down opposite Sam smiling shyly at him.

Sam returned his smile with one of his own that was still a little nervous around the edges. They ordered and while Spencer toyed with his food they started talking and catching up on what they had been doing over the past few years. For some reason talking to Sam and being with him seemed to help ease his aching head. Maybe it was just the fact that Sam was someone who had known him a long time ago and he didn't have to pretend to be strong in front of him Spencer reasoned. Spencer could tell that Sam was evading and not telling him the whole truth about his life but he figured that the other man was probably a little uncomfortable with the way his life had been going since Jessica's death. 

He had been sorry to hear about the pretty blonde's death back when it had happened but he had been too busy with work to really pay much attention to it. Now seeing the impact it had had on Sam the young genius was sorry he had not tried to reach out and help the man more back then. He silently vowed to himself that he would try to be a better friend to Sam in the future. 

He wasn't sure he was comfortable with the way seeing Sam's pain affected him so much and made him wish he could do something, anything to ease the other man's pain. He had been so sure he was over the childish crush he had had on Sam years ago but seeing him again was bringing all those feelings bubbling back to the surface. He could also sense that there had been more pain and loss in Sam's life since Jessica and he wished the man would talk to him about it but he didn't feel comfortable pushing. He found himself wishing that he was the person that Sam trusted enough to confide in and had to prevent himself from reaching out and taking the hunter's hand in his when Sam told him about his father's death.

           They talked about everything and nothing and conversation between them was as effortless as it had always been, so much so that when Sam's phone beeped with a message they were both startled to find that hours had passed and it was now dark outside. Sam answered Dean's message reassuring his brother that he was fine. Spencer didn't want their time together to end and so he suggested they walk to back to his hotel as it was only a few blocks away and the staff in the diner were beginning to give them strange looks. Sam eagerly agreed and they left together.

          As they walked side by side comfortable silence their hands brushed occasionally and each brush of the fingers seemed to send sparks through Spencer right down to his core. And eventually, the tentative, almost accidental brushes led to them entwining their fingers causing Spencer's heart to leap in his chest. They walked till they got to a park and sat down together on a park bench. It was the most natural thing in the world for Spencer to turn towards Sam and stroke his cheek softly with his free hand while staring into the green eyes of the other. Hazel eyes met green and neither knew who moved first but they were kissing hungrily.  It was a sloppy kiss all teeth and tongues but neither was complaining as hands moved to touch and stroke each other. Spencer's found his hands buried in Sam's hair tugging lightly as he nibbled at the other man's bottom lip causing Sam to groan and tighten his grip on Spencer's hips. They moved closer till Spencer was almost straddling Sam's lap when a sharp whistle in the distance brought them crashing back to reality.

           Spencer drew away from the kiss slowly and rested his forehead against the other man's panting and trying to get his breath back. "Maybe we should go back to my room," he said breathlessly as he continued to run his fingers through the hunter's hair, stroking and tugging at it causing Sam to groan even as his hands were moving to untuck Spencer's shirt and get at some skin.

           "What about your team?" Sam asked his voice a breathy growl that did wonderful things to the butterflies in Spencer's stomach.

"They would have left by now I'm sure. I took a few days off to stay in Miami." Spencer said shyly tracing his lips down Sam's neck pausing to nip and suck as he made his way down.

"What are we waiting for then." Said Sam quickly setting Spencer on his feet and standing up. Laughing in exhilaration they practically ran back to Spencer's room holding hands all the way. As soon as the door closed behind them Sam had Spencer pinned to the door and the laughter in his face changed into an intent look of need as he raised a hand to run a finger down Spencer's cheek using it to tip Spencer's face up as he dipped his head to gently brush his lips across the genius's. The gentle kiss quickly turned hot and heavy as Spencer licked at the seam of his lips till he opened up with a moan. Spencer's hands made quick work of unbuttoning Sam's shirt and he ran his hands over the toned chest and abdomen stopping to tease at his nipples causing Sam to moan softly into his mouth and redouble his efforts to get Spencer's shirt off as well. Pushing off the door Spencer quickly shed his shirt and undid his pants pushing them off his hips along with his underwear even as he maneuvered Sam towards the bed.

    When Sam's knees hit the bed he fell backward with a little push from Spencer who then made quick work of disposing of Sam's pants and boxers as well. Sam couldn't help admire the lithe figure of the younger man as he knelt on the bed straddling Sam's waist.

"You're so gorgeous." He gasped as Spencer leaned down to nip and suck at his nipples. Spencer quickly worked his way down Sam's torso nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin, stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button causing Sam to arch his back and moan loudly, his fists clutching at the sheets.

Spencer slowly slid downwards moving to stroke a finger up Sam's erect cock. And lower to caress and roll his balls in his hand as he licked a stripe up his cock. Sam groaned and sank his fingers into Spencer's caramel colored locks as Spencer tongued the slit and took the tip into his mouth. The genius moaned softly around the cock in his mouth sending pleasant vibrations through Sam that caused him to harden even more and arch into the warm wetness of Spencer's mouth.

Spencer swallowed him down till he felt his cock hitting the back of Spencer's throat as the younger man looked up through his lashes watching as his ministrations caused the man he had always so admired fall apart. He continued to lick and suck as his hands moved to stroke lightly over Sam's hole causing Sam to come in a rush keening loudly. Spencer sucked and licked him through his orgasm and then pulled off with a smug grin on his face as he lay down next to Sam as the other man got his breath back. Spencer moved closer resting his head on the other man's shoulder tracing patterns over his chest and placing gentle kisses wherever he could reach. When Sam recovered he sank his fingers into the genius's hair and tugged so he could kiss the younger man. 

The taste of himself mixed with Spencer on his tongue caused his spent cock to twitch with interest once again and if he hadn't just come harder than ever before he would probably have been half hard again from just this one kiss. Sam was surprised by just how much the young genius could turn him on with the smallest things. He had always found the other man attractive and the fact that he was bisexual wasn't new to him but Spencer was a revelation, so sexy and smart that Sam found himself feeling scared, by how quickly he was developing feelings for the younger man.

Breaking the kiss Sam moved his hand to stroke Spencer's cock even as he looked into the other man's eyes. Taking the younger man in his hand he set up a steady pace causing Spencer to moan and cry out. Sam increased his pace as he felt Spencer nearing completion, the sounds the other man was making causing Sam to harden despite his recent orgasm. As he felt Spencer tipping over the edge, they heard something crash into the door and it banged open revealing a wide-eyed Dean staring in shock at his brother naked with another equally naked man's dick in his hand.

"Dean! What the hell man!" You don't know to knock?" Sam said embarrassed, moving to cover himself and an equally embarrassed Spencer with the sheet.

"You uh weren't answering your phone. So I tracked it here. I see now that I needn't have worried." Dean drawled sarcastically his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Out! Get out, NOW!" Sam bellowed and Dean raised his hands in surrender and closed the door after himself.

Spencer's headache, which had dissipated somewhat during the time he had been with Sam, had returned with a vengeance and he had the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my brother. Like I said before he has no manners. Hey, hey." Sam said tugging gently at Spencer's hands trying to look into the other man's eyes.

"It's ok, he was worried. I can understand that." Spencer said opening his eyes behind his hands. He was startled to see a blue haze in front of his eyes and swirling tattoos seemed to be appearing on his arms and hands. As he stared in horror at his hands, he didn't notice that Sam had practically thrown himself off the bed and was looking at him with a mixture of fear and shock on his face until he heard a thump of the other man landing on the floor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-y-you're a Djinn" Sam stuttered the fear of being caught alone with a djinn clouding the fact that the younger man had been equally shocked by the appearance of the tattoos. Sam scrambled for his clothes and pulled out his gun pointing it at Spencer, even though he knew that it didn't have any silver bullets in it and wouldn't be much use against a djinn.

Spencer stared uncomprehendingly at the taller man and said "What? What did you say I am?"

"A djinn! The tattoos, the blue glowing eyes, what else could you be?" Sam stated muttering quietly to himself, "I can't believe I was so stupid as to fall for a monster again."

"You see them too? The tattoos? They're real?" Spencer said, too excited by the prospect that he was not delusional to even notice the gun still being pointed at him.

"What do you mean, asking me if I see them too? Of course, they are real! What else would they be?"

"I thought I was going crazy when they first started appearing and disappearing," Spencer said, watching in wonder as the tattoos started disappearing from his skin along with the blue haze from his eyes. He brought a tentative hand up to touch his face to touch his eyes.

"My eyes glow blue too? That's real too? Wow! Wh-what did you call me? Can- can you tell me what this means? And could you please not point that gun at me?" Spencer faltered, looking Sam properly for the first time since the tattoos appeared and noticing the gun in his hand.

Sam stared at the caramel haired genius for a few moments more noting the disappearance of his tattoos with a confused expression on his face before putting up the gun. He didn't set it down but he wasn't pointing it at the younger man, which seemed good enough for Spencer who took a deep breath and repeated his question.

"What did you call me? Do you know what this is? Can it be fixed?" Spencer asked eagerly practically vibrating with his enthusiasm.

"A-a djinn, that's what you are," Sam said uncertainly, no longer completely sure that what he had been seeing was even real, after all the djinn he and Dean had fought a couple of weeks ago had been covered in tattoos, all the time and had looked very different from Spencer. And besides, how could Spencer not know what this was or was it like the werewolves he had encountered recently, who had had no idea what was happening to them. A pang went through Sam, as he remembered how that particular encounter had ended and he prayed fervently that this wouldn't be a repeat, as he didn't think he could bear to lose Spencer, the way he had lost Madison. That had been bad enough but the lanky genius meant so much more to him even after all this time.

"A djinn? What like a genie? You have got to be kidding me! Please don't mess with me like this." Spencer said angrily getting up from the bed and moving towards the bathroom picking his clothes up from the floor.

"I thought you were my friend. I thought we had something for a minute there but you-you" Spencer said, frustration rendering him incoherent even as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"Spencer, Spence I'm not messing with you I swear. And for the record, I think we have something special too." Sam yelled banging on the door. Before he could bang again Spencer wrenched the door open and glared at him.

"Stop that. I'll be out in a minute. We'll talk then, if you can stop kidding and talk seriously." Spencer said, glaring angrily at the older man before slamming the door in his face again.

"B-b-but, I am serious." Sam stuttered to the closed door which did not offer any response this time. He decided that the conversation might be easier if he were dressed and proceeded to don his clothes. As he finished pulling on his pants the door opened and Spencer walked out fully dressed in the clothes he had been wearing before. Catching sight of the older man in just his jeans still unbuttoned Spencer couldn't help swallow thickly despite his anger at the other man.  Quickly averting his eyes he moved to sit on the bed pointedly not watching as Sam pulled on his T-shirt and buttoned his jeans.

Sam walked up to Spencer and knelt in front of him taking his hands carefully in his own looking up into the hazel eyes of the genius trying to show his sincerity in every way he could.

"I wasn't kidding Spence. I mean it. You must be a djinn." He said looking unflinchingly into the angry eyes of his friend.

"Are you mad too then? Djinn don't exist! They are a fucking fairytale. Next, you'll be telling me that monsters and demons are real. God! You sound like my mother." Spencer spat back at the hunter even as he tugged ineffectually at his hands.

"How else do you explain the tattoos suddenly appearing and disappearing? The glowing eyes that appear at the same time as well? You've seen them yourself." Sam tried again.

"Apparently we are suffering from the same delusion," Spencer said uncertainly.

"No love it's real. Very real. I wish I could tell you different but…."Sam trailed off.

The sound of Sam calling him love even given their present situation sent a warm thrill through Spencer and almost brought a smile to his face which was quickly replaced by a frown as what the other man was saying got through to him.

"B-b-but It can't be real. It just can't. Are you trying to tell me that all the stuff my mother used to tell me about djinn's and demons, which got her locked up in a sanitarium, by the way, is real? It can't be true. It just can't." Spencer said shaking his head as the enormity of what he had done to his mother if she had been right after all began to occur to him.

"What exactly did she tell you, Spence?" Sam prodded gently even as he gently rubbed circles into Spencer's hands all the while keeping a wary eye out for the reappearance of the tattoos as he didn't want to get accidentally poisoned not to mention it would probably freak Spencer out completely if he hurt his friend by accident.

"She……she used to tell me that my father was a djinn who poisoned her and fed off her for years before he left us. When I was a kid I used to think she was just being metaphorical but as she got worse and worse after he left and her delusions began to include seeing people who weren't there and believing she was somewhere else entirely with imaginary people I thought he was just another part of his illness. Now you are telling me that he really was a djinn and she wasn't delusional? How am I supposed to believe you? If it really is true what have I done to my mother?" The genius said looking so unhappy that it took every bit of self-control Sam had to keep from just gathering Spencer in his arms and telling him that it was all a lie.

"I'm so sorry Spencer…….so very sorry, but it is true. Although your mother is probably in the best place for someone like her.  Djinn poison people by touching them and sending them into a kind of dream world where they have their greatest wish and feeding off their dream. So it is probably true she believes she is somewhere your father put her. It is a miracle she survived as long as she did with your father and that he did not kill her." Sam said as gently as possible. He couldn't imagine what Spencer was going through and no matter how many times he did it, it was never fun turning a person's world upside down with the knowledge of the supernatural.

Spencer still wasn't too inclined to believe Sam even though what he was saying made a little too much sense. He just wasn't inclined to believe that the world was actually even more dangerous than he had already believed it to be but his scientific brain was busy cataloging the evidence and had already come to the conclusion that Sam had to be telling the truth much as his emotions wanted to deny it.

"So- So I'm some kind of monster then? And what about my mom? Is she a djinn too? Or something else?" Spencer asked in such a broken and disheartened tone of voice that it broke Sam's heart.

"Since your father was feeding off her she's probably human Spence. We could find out for sure though if we visit her." Sam said moving to rub circles on the younger man's back. Spencer leaned into the touch even as he noticed that Sam had only answered part of his question. He figured that it was answer enough and heaving a deep sigh he straightened his shoulders determined to face this as he had everything else in his life.

"She's in Vegas at Bennington sanitarium. We'd have to go there for you to see her." The genius said.

"Let me just grab Dean and we can go. I swear I'll do my best to help you with this Spencer." Sam said unwilling to end the embrace and let Spencer out of his arms. He finally pressed a quick kiss to his temple and stood up picking up the rest of his clothes, his gun, and phone.

"Now? You want to go now?" Spencer said hating the squeak he heard in his voice.

"You said you're on leave for a few days, so what better time. Besides until you get a handle on this you can't be sure you're safe around people." Sam said as gently as possible causing Spencer to shudder as he imagined accidentally poisoning one of his team or worse Henry and he nodded and started to gather his things and pack it all up.

"How are we getting there?" Spencer asked as he watched Sam send a quick message to his brother and receive an affirmative reply.

"We can drive there. With Dean driving it shouldn't take too long." Sam said as he made his way to the door with Spencer.

When they reached the Winchesters motel Sam started feeling a little nervous about Dean's reaction to the knowledge of Spencer's ancestry and his desire to help him so he asked Spencer to wait for him by the car as it would be better if explained the situation privately. Spencer reluctantly agreed as he could see how uncomfortable the other man was. The genius figured that the other hunter might not be as accepting of him as Sam was and he really hoped he wouldn't have a gun pointed at him again this night.

Sam let himself into the room to see Dean already packing as he had asked.

"Since when are you gay? I hope I didn't ruin anything with loverboy." Dean said smirking at his brother.

"Not gay, bisexual! And thanks for that by the way u jerk. Ummmm there's something I need to talk to you about." Sam said fidgeting a little while wondering how he was going to explain this to his brother and not have Dean rush out to kill Spencer right away.

"Yah about that….why are you in such a hurry to leave? Thought you might want to stay a few more days spend time with the Doc." Dean said looking quizzically at Sam.

"I have something to tell you about Spencer and I really don't want to freak out and rush off ok? Promise to hear me out before doing anything?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"Fine, fine…what now?" 

"Spencer is half-djinn," Sam said deciding to just be blunt and have done with it.

"He's what? Did he touch you? Of course, he touched you! You both had your hands all over each other!! Have you been poisoned? Is that why you slept with him?" Dean asked panicking.

"Hey, hey, what did I say? I'm fine. He didn't poison me. And it's insulting to both of us that you think I would only sleep with him because I was poisoned." Sam said growing angry on Spencer's behalf even as he held up a hand to forestall anything Dean when he opened his mouth to say anything more.

"He doesn't know anything about djinn…….didn't know until I told him what he was. We think his dad was a djinn and his mom is human. He was raised by his mom and thought he was going crazy when the tattoos started randomly appearing and disappearing. We were hoping to go to Vegas and visit his mom so we could ask her a bit more about his dad." Sam continued looking pleadingly at his brother.

"Of course! Of bloody course, you want to help the monster!! Do you want another repeat of the Madison thing? Sam you can't keep doing this to yourself." Dean said torn between exasperation and awe at his brother's seemingly inexhaustible well of hope and kindness even towards the monsters they hunted.

"It's not like that Dean. Madison couldn't help turning and killing. Spencer….he's different, he's the sweetest most gentle person I've ever met and the djinn transformation is not like a werewolf he was very aware of who he was and what he was doing. I think we might be able to find him something to help control the djinn inside. From what I've seen so far it seems to be triggered by fear kinda like a fight or flight response." Sam said trying to get his brother to understand.

"He means so much to you? Are you sure you can handle it if we can't help him control it?" Dean asked and Sam could see that his brother giving in.

Sam swallowed thickly at the thought of having to kill Spencer if the monster inside him took control of him and nodded slowly not trusting his voice.

"Fine then. Vegas here we come! At least it's Vegas, we can have some fun there make some money." Dean said warming to the idea.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said hefting his already packed bags as Dean picked up his and they checked out of the motel.

Seeing Spencer fidgeting and looking so young and vulnerable standing beside the car made Dean feel a little sorry for the kid and made him more amenable to helping him. They all got in and set off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to Vegas took the better part of three days with stops in between for food and sleep and by the end of it, they were all tired and irritable. Spencer's tattoos only appeared once in the past two days when Dean had surprised him by barging into his room and waking him up causing both men to panic. Luckily Sam was right behind Dean and managed to calm his brother and in turn Spencer down and they disappeared. Spencer noted how freaked out Dean was by the incident and stayed as far away from him for the next day or so till they reached Vegas the next night.

It was late when they checked into the motel and they were all too tired to do anything more than unpack and go to sleep. The next morning Dean drove Spencer and Sam to Bennington to talk to Diana. Spencer was not comfortable introducing more than one new person to his mother so only Sam went in with Spencer. Spencer found his mother sitting in the sunroom reading and the nurse who greeted him told him it was a good day. Thanking his lucky stars for that he walked up and smiled at his mother with Sam close on his heels.

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?" The young genius said pulling up a chair and indicating for Sam to do the same.

"I brought someone to meet you. This is Sam. He's a friend." Spencer continued even as Diana turned her shrewd gaze on the taller man beside her son.

"Spencer you look sick. Are you not taking care of yourself?" Diana said turning her attention back to her beloved son after a quick nod and smile in Sam's direction.

"I'm ok mom. But there was something I needed to ask you about Dad." Spencer said.

"The djinn tattoos have started showing up haven't they?" Diana asked her sharp gaze moving between the two men.

"Yes, how did you know? Did you always know I was a m-m-monster" Spencer said his voice breaking a little on the last word making Sam reach out and grip his friend's hand trying to soothe him.

Diana looked up sharply and stated, "Don't you dare call yourself a monster. You are my baby. The best son any mother could have."

"Thanks, mom. But it's true, isn't it. I'm turning into him now. I could hurt anyone just by touching them." Spencer said looking unhappily at his feet.

Diana cupped her son's cheek and lifted his face to look into his eyes.

"You won't turn into him. You can't.You are my son too. You can handle this just as you have everything else." She said gently.

"But mom…"

"No buts Spencer Reid. You are strong, the strongest person I have ever known and you can control this. You just remember that you are my son too not just his so you have advantages a full djinn doesn't have." Diana stated determinedly.

"What advantages?"

"You are stronger now and faster than you were before. You are nearly invulnerable but if I'm not mistaken you don't feel the need to feed by poisoning people?"

"Ummm yes it just seems to show up when I'm startled or afraid….but how do you know so much about this?" Spencer asked uncertainly

"My father was a hunter which is what your new friend is if I'm not mistaken?" Diana said casting a glance at Sam who had been quietly observing mother and son as they talked.

"y-y-yes." Spencer faltered.

"You don't need to hurt people to survive Spencer and that is because you are part human, so you just need to learn to control your fear response and you should be fine," Diana said patting Spencer's cheek comfortingly before sitting back in her chair.

"If you know so much about this stuff how did William Reid get to you?" Spencer asked softly.

"I didn't know what he was for a long time. He caught me at a weak moment and when he first fed off me I think some of my dreams accidentally bled into his mind and I really do believe he fell in love with me. It's the only explanation for why I survived ten years with him. When he finally left I think it was because he knew that I couldn't take anymore without dying. After he left and I began to come out of the dreams and visions, that's when I realized what he was and I slowly began to piece together my memories of when I was lucid. But I don't regret it, baby, because he gave me you. The best dream I could ever have." Diana said smiling reminiscently holding Spencer's hand in hers.

Spencer smiled shakily at his mother struggling to comprehend his new reality. He had really been half hoping that it would all be a dream and he could go back to his life, the life he had built with such care and hard work.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a clatter as a nurse dropped a tray of food. This startled Spencer and caused the tattoos to appear. It was only a split second but he had been holding Diana's hand and it was enough for him to send poison coursing through her veins making her lose consciousness and slip into the dreams that djinn inspired.

"No no no no no no. Please, mom. No. Please be ok. Don't let me have hurt you. Please." Spencer pleaded with her limp form even as nurses converged on them. Soon Diana was moved back to her room and the doctors were able to determine that she was just unconscious and since they couldn't find anything else wrong with her they decided to carry out some more tests and shooed a distraught Spencer out of her room telling him he could visit tomorrow.

Sam felt his heart break as he saw how upset and heartbroken Spencer was about having hurt his mom by accident and the other man wouldn't even let him touch him, seeming to maintain an even greater distance between them as they walked towards Dean and the car.

When they neared the car Spencer suddenly whirled around with a look of desperation turning to Sam.

"Please, Sam kill me. I-I-I can't live like this. I hurt my mom. If I can hurt her I can hurt anyone. The next person I hurt could be you. I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt someone else. Please." Spencer begged to look between Sam and Dean.

Dean could see how upset the younger man was, he had come to like the younger man over the past couple of days and had hoped for his brother's sake that they could help him and it hurt to see the look on Sam's face as Spencer begged to die.

Hearing Spencer begging him to kill him brought a sense of déjà vu to Sam who could also see that if he didn't talk the genius out of it, he might just take his own life. Ignoring all Spencer's struggles he moved forward and took the genius into his arms and held him as the younger man sobbed out his pain and desolation.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks over Spencer's shoulder as the genius sagged into Sam as the physical and emotional upheavals of the past few days hit him all together and he was so exhausted he didn't protest even as Sam bundled him into the back seat of the car and fell asleep almost immediately. Sam looked at the sleeping man who looked so sad and defenseless in sleep and couldn't keep himself from gently stroking his hair as he slept. He looked up to see his brother looking at him with a strange look in his eyes before it vanished as though it had never been.

"What happened in there?" Dean asked as he got into the car.

"His mom comes from a family of hunters apparently and got caught by a djinn. The djinn seems to have fallen for her and fed intermittently from her for about 10 years before leaving so he wouldn't kill her. Spencer is only half-djinn and according to his mom does not have to poison someone to feed. He can learn to control this and only needs to do that to be able to live a normal life according to his mother." Sam said casting a glance backward to the sleeping genius.

"That's good news. So why is the kid so freaked out?"

"A nurse dropped a tray and it startled him. He was holding his mother's hand and accidentally poisoned her. It was only a split second and I think it was only a tiny dose. She should be fine by tomorrow but she collapsed and you can imagine how he feels, hurting the one person he loves most in the world." Sam said sadly.

Dean nodded and then asked, "Now what? How do we teach the kid to control his inner monster?"

"Bobby. We should go see Bobby. If anyone knows about an antidote for the djinn poison or how to control them it would be him."

"Ok. To Bobby's it is. Although I'm not sure how happy he will be to see us bringing a monster home." Dean said wincing as he thought of Bobby's possible reaction.

"Don't call him that. He's got that on his mind enough without you rubbing it in." Sam admonished.

"You really care about him, don't you? It's not just you feeling sorry for him" Dean asked casting a sidelong glance at his brother.

"Yeah I care, I've always cared about him. He brings out all the protective instincts I have. I might even love him." Sam said casting an uncertain glance at the sleeping genius.

"Whoa there Sammy, no need to go all chick flick on me," Dean said smirking as it earned him a small smile and nudge from his brother.

The boys drove back to the motel and packed up both their room and Spencer's room leaving an exhausted Spencer still asleep in the car. They checked out and quickly loaded up the impala and started off for Bobby's place.

Spencer slept through most of the rest of the day and only woke up when they stopped off for a late lunch. The young genius kept reliving the way his mother had crumpled from just the touch of his hand. He couldn't believe he had hurt his mother like that. More than anything he did not want to be like his father. He did not want to live his life as a monster. He knew that this was the end of his life as he had known it. He could not take the chance of going back to DC and possibly hurt someone on his team or worse his godson. A fog of depression clouded the young genius's mind as he thought about all the people he would miss if he never went back.

Spencer was still groggy and ate his food in silence despite Sam's attempts to cheer him up. Even Dean's good-natured teasing was not enough to bring him out of his depression. Sam was getting worried that if he continued like this it wouldn't be too long before Spencer gave up completely and tried to kill himself. Sam gave Dean a look of desperation begging his older brother to do something wordlessly.

"So Doc you took us to Vegas but you didn't take us to even a single casino. How is that even remotely fair" Dean said teasingly.

"I'm not allowed in most casinos in Vegas or anywhere else in the US," Spencer answered dully.

"You….. what? Why?" Was Dean's dumbfounded query.

"I have an eidetic memory and I'm a genius, they think I count cards," Spencer replied still in the same dull lifeless tone as he continued to stare uninterestedly out the window at the passing scenery.

Dean shot Spencer an incredulous look even as he was impressed by the man.

"Wow Doc, I didn't know you had it in you. Frankly, I thought you were like Sammy here too goody goody for things like that."

Spencer merely grunted in reply keeping his eyes firmly on the ever changing scene outside the window.

"Do you count cards?" Dean prodded when he didn't get a reply.

"I don't need to. It just happens automatically I can't exactly turn my mind off." Spencer said reluctantly.

"Tell you what Doc you and me should play poker sometime," Dean said a grin on his face.

"I would suggest you not play for money against Spencer, Not unless you want to lose everything you have." Sam put in smiling faintly at the memory of Spencer cleaning everyone out during one of their poker nights when they were in college.

"Oh, and I wouldn't play him at pool for money either. Remember how mad they got when you hustled them at pool that time we managed to drag you along with us on a pub crawl?" Sam said laughing at the memory.

"It's just physics. If you can calculate the angles it's not difficult." Spencer said a faint smile lighting his face at the memory

"Really I don't believe it. You can't really be that good." Dean said a little stung that there might be someone better than him at pool.

"You do remember I grew up in Vegas right?" Spencer said a faint smirk lighting his face.

Sam laughed at the expression on Dean's face very relieved to see a bit of the old Spencer back.

"Tell you what when we get to Bobby's we'll have a game and we'll see who's better," Dean said grinning back at the other man pleased that Spencer seemed to be cheering up a little.

"You're on," Spencer said shooting Sam a grin in the rearview mirror. The rest of the drive was spent in good-natured teasing and light-hearted conversation since Sam and Dean were determined to keep Spencer as upbeat as possible till they reached Bobby's and figured out exactly how much they could do to help their friend. Spencer still kept his distance from the brothers refusing to touch anyone even by accident but he was no longer brooding as badly as he had been. It was like he had made up his mind about something and was going to see it through no matter what. It worried Sam that he didn't know what Spencer had decided but he was reluctant to push the genius to talk about it for fear of what he might hear, so he just resolved not to leave the brunet alone as much as possible and didn't ask any questions.

                                                          ********************************************************************************************

They arrived at Bobby's junkyard late the following afternoon and knocked on his door. Bobby answered and was pleased but wary to see the boys and he didn't notice Spencer's presence at first.

"What's happened now?" Bobby asked warily beckoning the boys inside.

"Hey, Bobby. Umm, this is our friend Spencer, Spencer this is Bobby." Sam said moving aside and revealing Spencer's presence for the first time. He was completely unprepared for the look of shock and recognition on Bobby's face.

"You-you…It can't be. She's dead. Has to be. But how?" Bobby faltered turning pale.

"Hey, Bobby…Bobby." Dean said snapping his fingers in front of Bobby's pale face as he stared raptly at Spencer.

Spencer looked uncertainly between the brothers and the man who was staring at him like he had seen a ghost.

The three moved into the house gently nudging Bobby along till they were all inside the house and could close the door.

"You-you look just like her. My Diana. H-h-how is that possible." Bobby stammered still staring.

"You know my mother?" Spencer said with a wince as he remembered the way his mother had looked so frail and vulnerable the last time he had seen her.

"Y-y-your mother?" Bobby faltered, "She's still alive?" he continued as he struggled to gain control of himself.

"Ye-es. We just visited her before we came here." Sam answered sharing a puzzled and confused look with the other two. Dean just shrugged as he herded the others into the living room.

 


End file.
